A School Year To Remember
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: It's the final year at Grant for Amy, Ben, and all their friends. Amy is pregnant again, and must deal with it, without Ricky. And, a murderer is in town. They all soon realize that their final year is a little too memorable then it should be. Mostly Ramy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I changed my pen name, but it's Lostjacksawyerfan. I wrote this fic a couple of weeks ago, not knowing if i should give it a go or not. Tell me what you think, if i should continue or not! Thanks, and enjoy. **

**A School Year To Remember**

_Chapter One_

As Amy woke up at 6am, on her first day of school, she groaned.

She was not awaken by an alarm clock, but by her two year old son, John Juergens, in the next room. She threw the covers off of her, and swung her legs off the bed. She grabbed her backboard for support, as she got off of it. She yawned, and went into John's room.

"Mama!" he yelled, when he saw his mother.

"Hi John, did you have a good sleep?" asked Amy, as she helped him off his toddler bed.

He outstretched his arms, wanting to be picked up, but Amy couldn't. She took his hand, and led him to the kitchen. After they ate breakfast together, Amy helped him get ready for the day. She left him with her father, as she needed to get dressed herself.

Once she was done, Ashley came into her room to chat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her sister.

Amy bit her lip. "I don't know. Ever since Ricky left to go to Georgetown, I… I just… I can't talk about it right now. I don't want this first day of school to be more horrible than it already is."

Ashley sighed, and sat down on Amy's couch. "Amy, relax. It happened before, so… people will probably understand."

Amy looked at her sister, and let out a nervous laugh. "Ashley, I'm five and a half months pregnant. I don't think they'll understand... since people hate me already for having John at fifteen."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Amy, people don't hate you. I mean, they'll be in shock, since you weren't showing before the summer holidays, but everything will be ok. Just… have faith in yourself, and the world."

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, and rubbed her stomach. "You know, Ashley, you act more like a big sister sometimes than I do."

Ashley smiled. "That's true, you know."

Amy returned the smile, and sat down on her bed. Her smile faded, once she remembered what she has to do after school.

"I think of… the relationship you and me have, and it's a shame that John wont have this kind of relationship with his brother,… or sister."

Ashley sighed. "Amy… are you sure you want to do this? I know you're ready to sign the contract, but I can see in your eyes that you want to keep your baby."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "I want to keep him, or her, but I can't have another baby. With Ricky gone, I'm all alone, and… I-I just can't d-do it!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Ashley, I'm giving my baby to Louis and Jann, and that's that."

Amy got up, and left the room, sobbing. Ashley almost started to cry herself. "Oh, Ricky, why did you have to leave her?"

* * *

><p>In a condo across town, Leo Boykewich was putting up a for sale sign on the balcony railing.<p>

He went inside, and looked at the unused baby gear. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, since no one was barely there to clean it. There was a beautiful maternity wedding dress on the couch, that was never worn, and baby dresses that will never be worn. These little things in this condo represented what was about to be.

There was supposed to be a beautiful baby girl coming through the door about nine months ago, but she never did. And never will.

Angelica Vivienne Boykewich never breathed in the breath of life, due to complications when she was born.

Nine months ago, not only Angelica lost her life, but her parents did, as well. Ben is having a hard time to cope, and Adrian totally lost her will to live. She never returned to school, so she never graduated with her class. Apparently, she might return to school in a couple of weeks to complete what she missed. Ben got really poor grades, but he passed the year, at least.

Leo left the condo after making a few calls about the sale, and he left.

When he returned home, he found Ben still in bed.

"Ben, it's time to wake up! Let's go, it's the first day of school!"

Ben muttered a few words, then turned over.

Leo sighed in frustration. "Benjamin! Let's GO!"

Ben groaned, and sat up. "Adrian texted me. She's not going to school, and neither am I."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Ben, I know you are grieving, and maybe you will for a very long time, but Ben… life goes on."

"You tell me that every single damn morning, and I'm sick of it. Just leave me alone, it's my life."

Ben fell back onto his pillow, and pulled the covers over his head. Leo was so frustrated, he slammed the door shut so roughly, that the paintings on the wall shifted a little.

Inside his room, Ben lifted his head out of the covers a bit, and groaned.

He decided to face the world after all.

* * *

><p>As Amy was leaving the church nursery, she got a few of hateful stares from the Christian mothers and fathers entering the church nursery with their noisy kids.<p>

Amy could only walk away, with her head high. And she would need to do the same thing at school that day.

As she drove into the school parking lot, she saw Madison and Lauren running excitedly to her SUV. They just spent the whole summer in Miami, and they have no idea Amy is pregnant again. But once they do, they'll have something exciting to gossip about with the rest of the school.

"Hey, Amy!" they yelled, as Amy opened the car door.

"How are-," Madison was cut off, seeing Amy's belly. Lauren put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I guess you can see how I'm doing," said Amy, starting to walk away.

"Amy, wait…," Madison begun, as they walked after her.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked.

"Is Ricky the father?" added Madison.

"Yes, and yes." answered Amy, irritated when she heard people mutter her terrible names as she walked by.

"Oh, Amy…,"

"Just leave me alone, ok? I really don't want to talk about it," she muttered harshly, turning around to face them.

She looked at them for a moment, before stomping off into the building. She hardly noticed a shocked Ben as she walked by.

As she neared her locker, she could hear her phone wringing in her bag. She ruffled through it, and finally found her phone under a pile of sheet music. She smiled, looking at a picture of Ricky on the caller ID.

"Hi, Ricky," she greeted him, trying to sound pleasant.

"Hey, sweetie. How is your first day of school?" he asked, kindly.

"Everyone is looking at me, but whatever. I miss you… so much," she said, trying to picture him on a college campus.

"I miss you too, and call me anytime. I want to know how you and our children are doing. Did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" he asked, feeling excited.

Amy shook her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"No, and I'm not going to find out. I hope that's ok," she said, twirling her hair with her fingers.

Ricky was silent for a moment.

"Why not? You found out while you were pregnant with John," he told her, confused.

"I… I just don't know."

"Ok, well, whatever it is, I'll be happy with it. We'll have to think of names, soon."

"But, Ricky-,"

"Oh, Amy, the bell just wrung, I have to go. I love you!"

"I love-," Amy was cut short, by a buzz at the end of the line, "you too…."

Tears welled up in her eyes, knowing that giving up the baby was going to destroy him. She tried to tell him many times, but she just couldn't.

She wasn't sure how he was going to react, but one thing was for certain: it was going to be one hell of a school year.

**REVIEW... please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I know I said that I would have updated this story a long time ago, so my apologies. I'm happy that a lot of you Favorited/subscribed to this story, and i knew that it was about time that i gave you an update. **

**But I want to make a few things clear first. Since I wrote this a long time ago, this won't be exactly following the show's story lines. **

**for ex, Adrian is still depressed in bed. I will not make her be that ***** she turned into on the show, trying to steal Ricky and all. That was ridiculous.  
><strong>

**Another thing, Amy and Ricky didn't get engaged, but they did live together. And in this story, Ricky went away to school. **

**If there will be any confusion, remember that I wrote this way back in April, I think**_**. **_**I hope you enjoy this, though!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

As Amy went through the doors of the nursery that afternoon, she was very tired from carrying many books around and stress all day.

"Are you ok?" her co-worker Blaine asked her, as Amy set her bag on the counter.

Amy sighed. "My shoulder really hurts. It seems like every year the books get heavier and heavier."

"Well, maybe you should use a real school bag, instead of a purse, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe, but bags are more stylish."

Blaine started to flip through her magazine, and Amy went over to the toddler room, to say hi to John and his friends.

He was sitting on the floor, with another little boy, Tyson. When he saw his mother, he got up and ran to her.

"Mommy!" he yelled, as he wrapped his arms around her knees.

Amy smiled. "Hi, JJ. Are you having fun?"

John nodded, and told Amy about the things he did that day. He was cut off when Flora, another co-worker, asked Amy to go watch the infants. Amy ached, as she almost felt her son's disappointment of her departure.

Amy desperately wanted to be with the toddlers so she could be with John, but the kids were used to the two ladies who worked in that room. When Amy first started working there, she asked to be with the infants, so she could, (at that time) be with John.

As Amy held the infants, she could only think about her baby that she would never hold. She could only see the doctor handing the baby over to the adoptive parents, and she would never see it again. She really wanted to keep the little boy or girl that was growing inside of her, but her hands were full enough with a two year old toddler as it was.

She sighed. If only she didn't skip taking her birth control pills for a couple of days, she wouldn't be in this mess.

But, was she meant to get pregnant again? She asked herself this often. She thought of the conversation she had with her sister the other day: that maybe fate intervened, that she might have been destined to be with Ricky. She was with Ricky now, and they're very happy. But that might all change once Ricky finds out about the adoption. He wasn't happy with adoption last time, so what would be the difference this time around?

After work, Amy went grocery shopping with John. Since she did, George was in a better mood once they got home.

Things have been a bit awkward between them in the past few months, but they are slowly working their issues out. George was furious when he found out Amy got pregnant again, because he assumed she learned her lesson after having John.

But, she really didn't... and that's what killed him.

"So, did you talk to Ricky today?" George asked her as they were preparing their dinner, which was spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Mhmm," she mumbled, tying her long hair up in a ponytail.

"And? What happened?"

Amy frowned, and looked at him. "Why is everything I talk about with Ricky so important to you? You didn't even ask me how my first day of school was."

"Fine, how was your first day of school?" he said, nearly tripping over John's toy fire truck as he did.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Everyone was looking at me, and talking about me. No one even came to sit with me at lunch, it was humiliating."

"What about those two girls who you used to be friends with? Madison and what's-her-face?"

"Lauren the snob," said Ashley, as she walked into the kitchen.

She patted John's head, and came over to help them.

Amy gave her a look, and went on. "Anyways, I was sort of cold to them this morning. So, they ignored me for the entire day."

"Good for you, Amy. It's about time you told those betraying gossipers off. Did you see Ben today?"

Amy made a face. "Yeah, he was in my math class. He didn't talk to me anything. He was shocked to see me, I'm sure."

"Well, I was really shocked when I came home in July to find out that my sister was knocked up again. You weren't showing too much, but I could tell that you were."

"Yes you did," Amy muttered, as she started to stir the pasta.

She then felt something wrap around her knees. It was of course her little boy, who was looking at her with his big dough eyes.

"Momma where's daddy?" he asked, looking sad.

John has been asking for Ricky ever since he left. It was hard for Amy to explain to her two year old baby boy that his dad 'won't be back for awhile'.

John screamed out during the night, hoping that his daddy would come to comfort him. But it was always Amy who did. Even if she was trying to console him, it was hard for her not to break down as well.

Amy moved in with Ricky for a couple of months, and it was perfect until Ricky's application to the local college didn't fall through. But, when he did get a full scholarship to Georgetown, they had to make a big decision.

So, unfortunately, Amy had to move back in to her father's house three weeks ago. John was confused about it, and Amy was devastated. Her boyfriend was leaving her to go away to school, and she was left to take care of their son and handle being pregnant again alone.

Amy and her family ate together in silence. Ashley left early to go hang out with Toby, her study partner and friend she went on a road trip with. Ashley insists to her father and Amy that 'nothing happened' between her and Toby,

But, Amy notices Ashley being very unusually happy when he's around. So Amy and George concluded that something must have happened.

"Can you watch John for me, dad?" Amy asked her father, as they were doing the dishes.

"That depends on the reasoning," said George and Amy rolled her eyes again.

"I'm going to the Dairy Shack to meet with the baby's adoptive parents, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well sure then, pumpkin. You want me to bathe him?" Amy nodded, and wiped the counters.

"Yeah that would be great. And if you could read him a story too that would be fantastic."

George agreed, and Amy went to get ready. She felt like wearing something comfortable, so she put on leggings and a long, navy cardigan that went down to her mid-thighs.

Once she was finished getting dressed, she rubbed her swollen stomach. Did she really want to do this?

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes again, and closed her eyes.

She refused to cry.

* * *

><p>When Ben got home that day, he found the papers for the sale of the condo on the dining room table.<p>

"Dad, WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS?" _he yelled furiously, pushing the papers of the table.

Leo rushed in, and looked from his son to the papers on the ground.

"Ben…," he begun, putting his hands up.

"How DARE YOU! THIS IS MY CONDO! MINE AND ADRIAN'S!" he nearly screamed out, and tears of rage fell down his face.

"I'm sorry, Ben. But I legally own the condo, and there was no use keeping it if no one is living there. I understand how you would feel about this… but Ben, it's really time to move on with your life. Both you, and Adrian. Ruben and Cindy have told me that Adrian is still refusing to get out of bed most of the time. But it's been nine months. For your sake, I have to do this. I already got an offer today. Please, Ben…, let me do this for you."

Ben slowly looked up to his father, and frowned.

"You disgust me," he said, though his teeth.

Leaving his father enraged, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock, and Amy was still waiting for Louis and Jann, the adoptive parents.<p>

She was getting anxious, wondering if something was wrong. She checked her phone, to see if they called her or anything.

They didn't, but she did get text from her lovely Ricky: _Call me when you get this, my Ames._

She smiled, and punched in his number.

After a ring, he answered. "Hey, honey. How was school today? I was worried that you didn't call me back sooner."

Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. It was just a very long day. How was yours?" she asked, looking around the Dairy Shack.

"Boring. I had three hours of math today, and I'm now trying to do my math homework. But it's hard, because my eyes are only drawn to a picture of you and John on my desk."

Amy blushed, and twirled her spoon around on the table. "John is still confused on everything that's going on. He asks for you, all the time. Do you think you can call my house after we hang up? I think John should still be up, and I bet he'd love to hear your voice."

There was a pause.

"...Why do I have to call the house number? You could just pass him your cell phone. Besides, I don't like calling the house anyways. I'm pretty sure that your dad and Ashley listened in on some phone conversations that we've had."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'll have to talk to them about that. But I can't give him my phone right now, I'm at the Dairy Shack."

"Why, are you meeting someone?" asked Ricky, with a hint of worry in his voice.

All of a sudden, Louis and Jann walked into the restaurant.

Amy smiled, and waved them over. "Yeah actually, I'm meeting with the baby's adoptive parents-,"

From the moment she said that, Amy realized her mistake. She immediately pressed the off button, and slammed her phone back on the table.

The couple came over, with huge smiles on their faces. Amy knew that they would be soon wiped off, just like she just wiped off Ricky's.

**I hope this chapter was ok! Reviews are welcome as usual... :)**


End file.
